fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wottryon
|alias = Phantom of the Storm |color = Purple |text = Silver |name = Wottryon |race = Dragon |gender = Male |age = Unknown |height = 5'8" (Human) 23'2" (Dragon) |eye color = Red |hair color = Red (Human) NA (Dragon) |unusual features = Body composed of electrisity |affiliation = Jelonghoul |previous affiliation = Dragon Kingdom |occupation = Traveler |partner = Jelonghoul Terra Nidia |base of operations = Bantia |status = Alive |marital status = Single |alignment = Chaotic-Neutral |magic = Lightning Magic |english voice = Bryce Papenbrook }} Wottryon is a young dragon and student under Jelonghoul, who taught him to alter his appearance and interact with humans. Though he trusts his master, he never understood his love of humans, seeing them as little more than violent animals. His inexperience in combat is obvious, though he is still extremely powerful, often leading to him causing a great deal of collateral damage. Appearance As a human, Wattryon resembles an average hight 20 year old with shoulder length red hair and burning red eyes. Because he could never quite master Jelonghouls method of transforming into a human, the skin of his human form occasionally appears to crack, reviling the glowing bones of his true form. On occasion it gets so hard to control that he is forced to return to his dragon form because he cant sustain his disguise. While disguised as a human, Wottryon wares a has a black t-shirt with loose blue jeans and no shoes. He keeps a long black trench coat which he uses whenever he travels whigh is adorned with several pockets which he uses to carry things in. Lastly, he wares a white headband to keep the hair out of his eyes, as he's not use to dealing with it because he has no hair as a dragon. Standing upright, Wottyon reaches roughly 23 feet tall as a dragon, making him noticeably smaller than other dragons. Unlike most of his kind, Wottryon's body seams to be composed entirely of his element, in this case electricity. He appears as nothing more than a skeleton of constantly discharging lightning. Because of this, his entire body emits a constant glow, which dims when he sleeps. His wings made up of a row of bones, similar to a bat's, with electricity arcing between them comprising the folds of the wing. His eyes appear as nothing but red glowing dots in his eye socket, which fade away when he is asleep, and nobody can truly tell where he is looking because they don't move. Lastly, he's got a pair of long horns coming off of the back of his head and long spines running all the way from his neck, down to his tail. Personality Unlike his master, Wottryon has no interest in humans, believing them to be just another animal on Earthland. He doesn't go out of his way to kill humans, out of respect for his masters teachings, but is not above dealing serious damage to anyone intent on causing him harm. His disregard for them never leads to hate, but he doesn't feel responsible for humans when they are in trouble. Some would argue that he has simply seen to much of what is wrong with them to believe that they have the capacity to be good. On the other side of the coin, Wottyon also doesn't like dealing with dragons much ether. Though his time with them was short, he found that most of them where to proud to be tolerable. Jelonghoul was the first one he met who didn't believe he was stronger than Wottryon, and he soon warmed to the elderly dragon. Though he had little love for the two races, he still saw that a war between them would leave no winners, only survivors. Believing both sides to be foolish for letting it come to war, he left with his master before getting caught up in a battle. Because of his disinterest in both humans and dragons, many view him as a loaner. He never fully understood Jelonghouls belief in coexisting with humans, or the method he uses to do so. He feels his human form is to cramped, and far more fragile to be of any real benefit to him. Though he has on occasion found it useful to use his human form, he prefers to remain a dragon when away from humans, finding it to be more natural. History Wottryon was born in an isolated area populated with dragons. he never new his parents, and his strange body made attempting to identify them impossible. Because of his "unique" appearance, and the negative way he effects the weather, other dragons clamed he brought bad luck wherever he went. Even among humans, he was feared because of his intimidating appearance and treated as an omen of misfortune, as bad lightning storms often followed him everywhere. He quickly learned that he had to fend for himself, as no other dragon he had encountered would help him. He slowly grew sick of his kind, and left his birthplace to find somewhere he could belong. Traveling for years, he had little success, as any inhabitancy near where he attempted to settle down would drive him away. Through this time, he also grew sick of humans, and came to see them as just another species of animal. It wasn't long before a band of human hunters banded together to attempt to "End the terror of the evil spirit once and for all". Tracking the pattern of bad weather, they eventuality caught up with Wottryon, and engaged him in a 2 month campaign of hunt and be hunted. Though he was more powerful than most of the hunters, being chased for 2 months took it's toll on him, and he was still captured. He would have been executed as well, had another dragon not intervened to rescue him. The old dragons name was Jelonghoul. The dragon introduced himself, explaining that he was a dragon from another colony. He had heard of Wottryon's predicament, and decided to take him under his wing. Traveling back to Jelonghoul's nest, the first thing Wottryon learned was how to control his magic. As another lightning dragon himself, Jelonghoul was the perfect teacher, and soon Wottryon was free of his apparent curse. Though he was free to return to live amongst his own kind, Wottryon had no interest in living with those who where so cruel to him, and decided to remain distant from most other dragons. It was around this time that the great dragon war had begun to unfold, and Jelonghoul knew that a war between them would destroy both sides, and Worrtyon agreed. After unsuccessfully trying to end it through negotiations, Jelonghoul left, and Wottryon was right behind him. As the war raged on, Jelonghoul began teaching Wottryon a method he had developed to disguise his appearance as that of a human. This plan was two fold, as it would help Wottryon to better control his magic, and that he hoped that learning to live among humans would help him get over his vendetta against them. Though he was slow to learn, Wottryon was eventually able to transform into a human. Seeing his pupil succeed, Jelonghoul decided to track down other dragons to teach them a similar method. After some time doing this, Wottryon headed out on his own to teach others his same method of transformation. Hoping that Jelonghoul was right in that humans and dragons could coexist in piece. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic - Being a Lightning dragon, Wottryon has control over electricity in any form. He uses his this to great effect when fighting, letting lightning simply ark off of his body as he flies through the air, damaging anything that gets to close. He keeps his more powerful attacks in reserve for anyone undeterred by his initial show of force, in keeping with his masters teachings. As a human he adapts his masters fighting style to his own uses, through controlling electricity to mimic Dragon Slayer techniques. Though he has developed a couple of spells on his own, he mostly relies on intimidation to deal with aggressors. Though he still has difficulty controlling it, so many of his spells in human form don't work to there full extent. *'Roar -' The most basic use of Wottryon's magic, which he learned from Jelonghoul. After taking in a deep breath, Wottryon unleashes a massive burst of electricity from his mouth. As he is less experienced with his magic, Wottryon's version if this spell is a lot less focused than his masters, often causing the attack to arc lightning at random intervals. *'Serge -' A Pulse of electricity Wottryon fires from his body. Again, his inexperience makes this hard to control, often resulting in him simply sending out bolts of lightning, carving up his surroundings. *'Claw -' After charging electricity to his fingers, Wottryon creates a slashing motion with his hands, creating a blade of lightning to slash opponents. he is able to cut with this spell, but still has trouble forming a blade solid enough to deflect metal. 'Monstrous Strength -' Like any other dragon, Wottryon's physical strength is enhanced due to his massive size. His human form also boasts increased strength, though not as much as his dragon form. He still outclasses most humans in terms of strength, and prefers fighting up close rather than using spells while disguised as a human. 'Enhanced Durability -' Wottryon's durability increased when he is in his human form, due to his skin condensing when he transforms. Whenever he takes a strong hit, it brakes through part of his disguise, reviling the bones of his dragon form. This often makes it appear as if he has taken a devastating hit whenever he gets into a fight. 'Enhanced Senses -' Wottryon's sense of hearing, sight, and smell, are far above that of a human. Like Jelonghoul, he can use electricity as a radar around himself, allowing him to track anything around him. Unlike his master however, Wottryon is only able to do this at a range of a mile. 'Incredible Magic Reserves -' Wottryon has an incredible reserve of magic, due to him being a dragon. This is partially the reason why he has so much trouble changing into his human form, as he isn't skilled enough to control his magic to such an extent. Even as a human, Wottryon emits enough magic power to be recognised as being comparable to that of an S-Class mage's strength. Stats Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Mage